


Organic Normalcy

by Mesmeret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Castiel, Asexuality, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Intimacy, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pansexual Dean, Respectful Dean, second chapter has some heaviness to it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is comfortable with his asexuality. But a stranger named Dean unknowingly makes him even more comfortable with it.<br/>This is how they have a "one night stand", fall in love, and how Dean learns to love himself. Without sex. </p><p>**Second chapter mentions abuse from parents who don't understand their sons.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Night of Many

**Author's Note:**

> Been meaning to post these for a bit. I have been trying to write Ace Castiel for a while and how Dean would interact with him.

What Castiel lacked in “normalcy”, he had in confidence. Thanks to years of being friends with Meg, he could walk up to someone and say he wanted to know more about them. It helped for his journalism career more than his personal life. Most people took offense to his proposition of the mind, not the body.

It was a boring night at the bar until a new face walked in. The man was handsome and appealing to the majority of the clientele but no one approached him after he order a whiskey on the rocks. Castiel watched the man grow uncomfortable at the bar and ordered a beer before moving to a booth by Castiel’s.

Castiel made his move and plunked down in the seat facing the man, “Name’s Castiel. I’m interested in you.”

The man blinked and looked around before speaking, “What the fuck, man. You can’t just go around telling people such things!”

“But I did and not lightning has struck me down,” Castiel said in a frank manner before taking a drink from his beer.

The stranger scoffed at Castiel, “You know what I meant, Casteel”

“Castiel,” he corrected him. “And you are?”

The man took a sip, “Dean. Why are you interested in me? Don’t tell me it’s my lips.”

“Nah, I’m not superficial. I’m interested in your stories that your lips can tell,” Castiel spoke with a smile. He watched Dean react to someone interested in him, not his body, for the first time. The poor man looked sick but he just took another drink of his beer. Very few stay around at this point.

“Well, today I found out I was cheated on,” Dean said in a challenging tone.

“Huh, is that common?” Castiel asked.

Dean choked on his beer and yelled after he regained his voice, “You asshole!”

“Sorry. Here,” Castiel grabbed the napkins from the other booth. “So it’s a trend?”

“Let’s not talk about it. What are you? A psychologist?” Dean spat out while cleaning up the table and his hand.

“Just a writer,” Castiel said. “Most people leave by now.”

“I don’t blame them. You’re a nosey fucker,” Dean said while pointing a finger at Castiel.

“Why? Because I’m not asking for sexual relations in this setting? Would it be different at a coffeeshop? The park?”

“What? No!” Dean’s eyes widened before they darkened with a front of lust, “Unless this is a convoluted ploy for a quickie in my car.”

“What kind of car?” Castiel was quickly guessing what Dean droved. Something overtly masculine.

“‘67 Impala,” Dean arched a brow seductively while leaning over the table to whisper in Castiel’s ear. “All black leather interior and a motor that purrs better than anything out there.”

Castiel wasn’t expecting that. That being Dean’s 180 from apprehension to attraction. Castiel was having difficulty with his composure and blurted out, “Yes.”

Dean grinned, “Congrats, your ploy to get in my pants was successful. C’mon, I’ll show you her.”

Castiel blinked and started to realize what that one word was leading him to. He was curious why a man who was just cheated on was excited to have sex with a stranger in his car. It was both gross and sad to Castiel. And he felt a deep need to hold Dean and tell him to slow down and evaluate things.

So he finished his beer and stood up, “Lead the way.”

Dean winked and led them out to the parking lot of the bar. Sure enough, a gleaming black Impala was parked on the far corner of the parking lot. Dean looked around before opening the backdoor for Castiel. Once they were inside, Dean leaned in to kiss Castiel. He let out a noise of confusion when Castiel stopped him.

“I want to do something else,” Castiel said as unassuming as possible.

Dean smiled, “Got it. No kissing. I can do that.”

“We can kiss, but later,” Castiel started pulling off Dean’s jacket. Once they were down to shirts and pants, Castiel’s nerves started to show. Dean froze and asked if things were okay. “Could I hold you? I’m kinda nervous. First one night stand.”

Dean’s face softened, “Yeah, no problem. We could just make out if you want. I could jerk you off.”

Castiel blushed as Dean palmed his crotch, “No, just let me hold you.”

After they got into position, Dean felt understandably confused when Cas didn’t rut against him, “Uh, what now?”

“What is your career?” Castiel rubbed circles against Dean’s abdomen.

“Mechanic.”

“Oh? Well, if you treat all cars like you do with your Impala, you must be an incredible mechanic.”

“Heh, you haven’t heard her engine yet,” Dean spoke with a grin. It turned to a frown quickly. “Is this seriously what we’re doing right now?”

“Hmm? You mean cuddling and getting to know each other? Yes.”

“Um, why not sex?” Dean asked after a few seconds.

“Well, I’m asexual and you’re dealing with being hurt by a partner,” Castiel spoke softly. “Cuddling seemed like what we needed.”

Dean froze in horror as Castiel’s words pulled him back into his shitty reality. His now ex is with his previous ex. She thought she was just a friend with benefits, not his girl friend. Dean really wasn’t good at defining relationships apparently. And Castiel was asexual? No wonder he was weird.

“Don’t worry, I’m not expecting you to talk,” Castiel whispered into the back of his head.

“What’s… how do you asexual?” Dean asked while gesturing with his left hand.

“How do you sexual anything?” Castiel retorted.

“You’re weird,” Dean huffed.

“I’m just someone with a lifestyle you’re not used to yet,” Castiel said with a soft laugh.

“Could I ever win an argument with you?” Dean snipped back.

“Possibly. Do you want to see?” Castiel asked with hesitation.

Dean rolled over to face Castiel, “Could I kiss you?”

“Are you still in a relationship with the cheater?” Castiel asked stoically. “Or in a relationship with anyone else?”

“Fuck no,” Dean replied and was kissed before he took his next breath. It was soft and non invasive. He was lost and could only wrap his arms around Castiel’s neck.

Castiel could barely hear Dean’s moans over his heart beat. This was foreign territory. Sure he kissed his best friend, Meg, a few times when his parents were around, but this was genuine. And very new. He could feel Dean’s arousal and his own body react accordingly. He pulled away to see Dean looking at him in awe.

“That was a fucking awesome kiss, Cas,” Dean panted.

“Thank you. It was very pleasant,” Castiel said with a small smile. “One more?”

Dean blushed, “Are you going to make me beg?”

Castiel shook his head before kissing Dean. He was still confused by how Dean’s suggestive behavior wasn’t a bother. But the sensations of tongue swiping against his lips washed away all thoughts for him. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist as the man took control of the kiss. It was sensual but exploratory. Dean was testing Castiel’s waters with trepidation. Castiel pulled away when he felt a shot of pain when Dean sucked on his tongue.

“Sorry,” Dean mumbled.

“It’s okay. Just hurt a little,” Castiel said reassuringly. “I really enjoyed kissing you.”

“Same,” Dean said before getting interrupted by his phone. He looked at the caller ID, “Shit. One moment, please.”

Castiel watched Dean get out of the car to answer the phone. He tried to ignore Dean’s voice but could here the gist of the conversation. It was hard not to watch Dean’s face go from anger to hurt to resignation. When Dean came back into the car, Castiel pulled him in close.

“Good thing we weren’t balls deep when your phone rang?” Castiel blurted out when he saw Dean’s eyes glassy with tears.

Dean snorted before laughing unnecessarily hard. Castiel laughed along. He always found laughter contagious.

“Holy fuck, and you have a crude sense of humor. Now I’m interested in you, Castiel.”

“Hmm. You can get to know me soon enough, but first off, are you okay?” Castiel asked softly.

“Uh, yeah,” Dean said out of reflex. “I mean, no. I’m really not.”

“Okay, sorry,” Castiel nuzzled Dean’s neck. “Anything I can do?”

“Yeah,” Dean swallowed. “Hold me some more?”

“I can do that.”

They stayed embraced for a half hour before Castiel’s bladder was screaming. They exchanged phone numbers and parted ways. Castiel texted Dean encouragements for cutting ties with the ex and Dean asked about what Castiel wrote. They spent a week texting before seeing each other in person.

Same bar and same car. 

 

 


	2. The Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **John Winchester beat Dean because he thought his son was gay and didn't believe bisexuality existed. But I only mention the scars Dean wears.  
> And Castiel's parents just couldn't comprehend how their good intentions were extremely detrimental for Castiel.**
> 
> Castiel and Dean are now adults and away from their teens. Whew.
> 
> This is written once they are living together and Castiel is ready to share a bed with Dean.

 

“Dean? I want to try sleeping in the same bed with you,” Castiel asked in his cute, yet blunt way from the doorway of Dean’s room.

“Um, sure. I am only in my boxers. Want me to put on something more?” Dean asked. He was thankful he pulled up the coverlet in time.

“No need,” Castiel shook his head while closing the door and walking quietly to the bed.

Dean felt overwhelmed once again when Castiel gently pushed him towards the right side of the bed so the man could get in. The soft warmth of Cas’ bare arm against Dean’s in this circumstance was jarring. Dean curled up away from Castiel, muttering, “I’m sorry.”

Castiel blinked owlishly at Dean’s bare back, “For what?”

“‘m hard,” Dean mumbled.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Dean Winchester,” Castiel sighed before bursting into giggles.

Dean sat up. He would’ve crawled out of bed if it wasn’t so difficult with an erection, “It’s not funny!”

“No, erections aren’t funny,” Castiel patted Dean’s shoulder.

“I feel like you are patronizing me,” Dean pouted but couldn’t help leaning against Castiel as his partner wrapped his around him.

“What am I suppose to do? Pat your penis and tell it I’m okay with it?” Castiel asked with a smirk.

“Ass,” Dean shook his head at the thought of Castiel talking to his dick.

“I do like this,” Castiel whispered after they fell silent against each other for a few.

“Same,” Dean looked at Castiel’s smile and immediately smiled back. “It’s new for me.”

“I like doing new things with you, Dean,” Castiel said while pulling Dean closer to him. They’ve cuddled in the living room, the park, and the kitchen. But the bedroom gave an air of privacy. Castiel could see why people give up their inhibitions in this false security. However, he did not like it.

“Cas,” Dean whispered. He spoke after Castiel nodded, “I’ve never asked, but um, what was it like growing up for you? You said you always knew your identity.”

“Yes, I have always known,” Castiel answered while rubbing Dean’s back and following up with, “I had crushes. But looking back, they were infatuations and respect. I started to feel uncomfortable around my peers while we were going through puberty. I felt like the bear in sheep clothes while surrounded by wolves in sheep clothes. We were all pretending to be the same, but I was fundamentally different. Solitary and content. No desire to consume the sheep.”

Dean blushed lightly. He loved how Castiel talked and how it sounded as Dean’s head rest against Castiel’s chest.

“I got teased like everyone else. I got labeled as queer but I never took offense to it. I kept to myself and when I got the opportunity to take college courses in junior year, I took it. I made friends in college and never looked back.”

“Huh, cool,” Dean said before looking up. Castiel’s eyes were distant and he was

worrying his bottom lip. “What is it?”

“That’s what I’m used to saying,” Castiel whispered while slipping further under Dean so he could rest his lips against Dean’s furrowed brow. “Growing up was awful.”

Dean swallowed nervously. This wasn’t the first time they had such intense conversations, but it was still unnatural to Dean. He didn’t know what the right thing is to say. So he went with, “When is it not?”

He figured it was an okay thing to say since Castiel ignored him and continued speaking, “My parents were obsessed with knowing their children were normal. I had to see a therapist every week starting at 13. When the therapist drew the conclusion I was asexual, they decided I needed to be fixed. None of my siblings could relate to me so they didn’t bother supporting me. I became spiteful and angry quietly. I bought a watch with the money my parents gave me to date Meg on a countdown clock. It counted down till I was 17 and 11 months. She became my friend and ally then, despite having to pay for her share of the dates. We would play with a soundboard of porno sounds while watching the countdown clock when my parents were home.”

“Jesus, I’m glad you made it through whole,” Dean hugged Castiel tightly. “Kinda like my Dad with his homophobia towards me.”

“They never physically abused me,” Castiel said bitterly. He rubbed the fading scars on Dean’s back.

Dean felt tears well up in his eyes as Cas’ touch warmed bad memories, “Yeah.”

Castiel quietly moved out from under Dean to kiss the scars, “Times like these I wish I did have scars so you could kiss them better.”

Dean moaned into bed. Arousal and insecurities were drowned by love he felt for Castiel. He blindly felt out for Castiel’s hand and squeezed it as words failed him. He felt Cas’ smile on his skin and a thumb rub a circle on his wrist. Dean then brought Castiel’s hand to his lips and kissed every finger and knuckle. By the time he got to the wrist, Castiel was lying mostly on top of him watching intently.

“My lips are numb,” Dean said with a laugh.

“Really?” Castiel ran his forefinger along Dean’s bottom lip. “I thought it took more to make lips numb when in the bedroom.”

“You wanna try and find out?” Dean breathed against Castiel’s curious finger.

“Nah, my lips feel tingly already from kissing your back,” Castiel sighed happily.

They fell into a comfortable silence once again. Dean found Castiel to be a soothing weight on him and Castiel was fascinated by Dean’s existence once again.

“Gonna fall asleep soon, Cas,” Dean mumbled with his eyes closed.

“Okay. Want to get in a better position? Your neck is going to hate you in the morning if you sleep like this,” Castiel said while kneeling back.

Dean smiled lazily as he rolled over onto his back and held out his arms to Castiel, “I think I’ll sleep like an angel with you in my arms.”

Castiel blushed and curled up to Dean’s side, “We’ll see about that in the morning. I might kick in my sleep.”

“Now you tell me,” Dean said with a kiss on Castiel’s forehead. “I think I’ll survive. But will you survive my morning wood?”

“Can I give it a high five?” Castiel asked with an arched brow.

Dean snorted, “If you want. But seriously, I’m still confused about this.”

Castiel kissed Dean on the lips, “I get erections in the morning, too. It’s okay.”

“Okay,” Dean swallowed looking at Castiel nervously, hoping he didn’t feel his cock twitch.

“Dean, I’ve accepted you are sexually attracted to me. It’s okay to be aroused around me. It isn’t the end of the world,” Castiel said with exasperation.

“Okay,” Dean repeated.

“Dean.” Castiel paused, “I love you. Good night.”

Dean went stiff for a few and Castiel waited for his silly partner to relax, “Yeah, you too. Good night, Cas.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://www.mesmeretmarjorie.tumblr.com)


End file.
